Heroes of Olympus Children
by Fangirling37
Summary: Just a short little thing about how I picture The Seven's kids. Please no flames. I do not own anything except plot.
1. The Families

Percy & Annabeth:

Liliana (Lily) Michelle Jackson: Dark brow, curly hair. Blue-green eyes. Tan skin tone. Freckles along her nose. Sarcastic, intelligent, fun-loving, debate team captain. Born July 6th.

Trenton Gabriel Jackson/em: Dirty blond hair. Gray-green eyes. Tan skin tone. Serious, diligent, bit more pessimistic, swim team captain. Born on July 6th.

Piper & Jason:

Jake Jaden Grace: Light brown hair. Fair skin tone. Hazel eyes. Stubborn, smart-ass, caring, linebacker on football team. Born on July 19th.

Hazel & Frank:

Angelina (Angel) Camille Zhang: Black, thick, curly hair. Brown eyes. Light brown skin tone. Kind-hearted, free-spirited, caring, loving, track star. Born on October 8th.

Leo & Calypso:

Alexander (Alex or Zander) Samuel Valdez: Black, curly hair. Hazel eyes. Light brown skin tone. Sarcastic, stubborn, bit of a prankster, hard worker, best in wood shop class. Oldest of all the kids. Born on May 20th.

Inara Melody Valdez: Wavy brown hair. Brown eyes. Light brown skin tone. Sweet, kind, adventure lover, big reader, green thumb. Four years younger than Alexander. Born on March 12th.

Nico:

Isobell (Belle) Savannah Di Angelo: Straight black hair. Blue eyes. Pale skin tone. Freckles on nose cheeks. Mysterious, shy, quiet, caring, annoyed by most people. Three years younger than Alexander. Born on January 1st.


	2. How It All Began

Alexander was born first. But he wasn't the first try, not by a long shot. But that's a story for another day.

While demigods having kids was normal for Romans, with the Greek demigods it wasn't impossible, just uncommon. So it took a while for everyone to settle down long enough to think about having kids.

When everyone was settled, that's when things got complicated. Jason and Piper were the ones most eager for a baby, but always had trouble actually getting pregnant. On the other hand, Leo and Calypso were probably the most wary of having kids, so it was a shock when Calypso announced that in nine months there would be a mini-Leo running around.

Two months later Annabeth and Piper announced their pregnancies and three months after that Hazel made her pregnancy public. And through all of this the men were completely clueless as how to deal with this.

In May, Alexander Samuel Valdez was born. In July, Liliana Michelle Jackson and Trenton Gabriel Jackson were brought into the world, shortly afterwards Jake Jaden Grace was born. In October, Angelina Camille Zhang was born.

By the time the kids were two Nico went on a year long trip around the world and return with a two month-old Isobell Savannah Di Angelo. A year later Calypso and Leo had Inara Melody Valdez.

Long story short, that is how this group of kids was brought into the world. Oh gods help their parents.


	3. Percy & Annabeth

Percy groaned as he rolled out of bed. He knew having kids wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't sure how difficult it would be. Although he loved the twins to death all he really wanted was night of peaceful sleep with no crying at midnight.

"It's karma." he mutters, Annabeth laughing at him. "It's payback for laughing at Leo and Calypso. I know it is."

"Or maybe it's how babies work." Annabeth responds as she finishes changing Trenton's diaper and places him in his crib.

"Yeah, but this is some sort of karma. I know it. You know it. Leo's probably laughing his ass off about it."

Annabeth laughs and shakes her head. "Percy, you're an idiot."

"Ya know what, you say that every single day."

"Because it's true. You're an idiot, but you're my idiot." Annabeth gives him a quick kiss. "Also by the time you actually get out of bed to help me with the kids I'm almost done."

She smiles and moves past him to go to their bedroom. Percy rolls his eyes and looks down at his sleeping daughter. He smiles because she looks so calm and peaceful in her sleep, as does Trenton who's beginning to nod off.

"You'll be okay." he whispers to them. "Mommy and Daddy will protect you. So will your aunts and uncles. You'll have cousins, maybe some more siblings. You'll be alright. I'll protect both of you. I promise."


	4. Leo & Calypso

A/N: Little time jump in the future.

Leo smiled down at a sleeping Inara. She's a quiet baby, only whining when she's hungry or tired. Other than that she's quiet, the exact opposite of her brother who would cry all night.

"Daddy?" a small voice says from below.

Leo looks down to his right side and sees a four year-old Alex beside him. "Yeah buddy?" Leo asks kneeling down to look his son in the eyes.

"What's in there?"

"That's your sister."

"I wanted a puppy." Alex says quietly. "But I guess a sister's okay too."

"Alex," Calypso says walking into the nursery. "Trenton and Jake want you to come outside and play with them."

"Okay." Alex rushes out the door and into the conjoined backyard.

Back when everyone had just begun to settle down Leo, Jason, Percy, and Frank had gone out looking for some houses nearby and found five houses next to each other with a large, connected backyard. So naturally they had to get them. The girls reactions were as expected; general annoyance.

"Come on," Calypso says, taking Leo's hand. "She'll be fine. The baby monitor's outside so we'll know when she wakes up."

"I'm just worried." Leo sighs. "I have a daughter. Oh gods, I'm gonna have a heart attack when she's a teenager."

Calypso laughs and shakes her head. "Well that can wait until she's actually a teenager. Until that day comes though, relax and take a deep breath. Everything will be fine."

Leo nodded and the two walked outside to see Piper holding a sleeping Isobell and the other watching the kids play. Calypso was right, he just needed to relax. After all, the kids were growing up far too fast. They needed to enjoy this while they could.


	5. Piper & Jason

A/N: Back to before Inara and Isobell are born.

"Ya know Percy said karma was gonna bite us in the ass." Jason groans as Piper tries to calm a crying Jake.

"One; karma isn't real, two; I could use some help right now, and three; why on earth are you taking parenting advice from Percy?" Piper says, bouncing Jake in her arms.

"I'm just saying it's payback for laughing at Leo and Percy." Jason says.

"Do me a favor and make him a bottle. Thanks sweetie." Piper states coolly, sitting down on the chair next to the crib.

"Sure."

After a few minutes of rummaging through the baby bag Piper sighs and asks, "You forgot how to make a bottle didn't you?"

"Pssh, no...okay maybe. Fine, yes I forgot."

Piper laughs and Jake stops crying, now interested in his mother's face. Standing she hands Jason the baby and goes through the baby bag. "I'll make him a bottle and you make sure he doesn't fall and die, or something along those lines." Piper say sarcastically, grabbing a bottle and formula and leaving the nursery.

"Got it."

Jason sits on the chair and Jake tries to grab at his face. The blond tries moving his head, but in the end it only results in numerous scratches and small hand holding on tightly to his nose.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Jason says, moving Jake's hand away. "Please stop."

Jake only continues to grab at his face.

"You really are useless when it comes to babies." Piper laughs as she enters the room.

"Forget monsters, this baby's gonna kill us." Jason says as Jake begins to cry again.

Piper rolls her eyes at him and takes the baby. "Yeah, Annabeth's right. You're spending a bit too much time with Percy."


	6. Frank & Hazel

Frank wasn't entirely sure what being a dad was going to be like. He figured it would be stressful, but Angelina was a calm baby, something he was very grateful for.

After all, Alexander was a baby that cried all hours of the night, Trenton had a habit of laughing in the middle of the night, Liliana crawled out of her crib and knocked down the baby monitor...repeatedly, and Jake had plenty of mood swings to last his parents a lifetime. So Frank and Hazel were very thankful that they got the calm baby.

But the one thing Frank and Hazel weren't prepared for was babysitting. Of course the others wanted a date night and Hazel refused to have Nico take care of five babies by himself. So Frank decided to stay with the siblings and help out.

Of course five babies was chaotic. The only upside was there were two other people helping him, but when Liliana and Trenton got into their pinching phase Frank was almost done with babysitting. But that would be unfair to Nico and Hazel.

Frank wasn't sure what being a dad would be like, but he was still fairly sure it should be more difficult.


	7. Nico

Nico was in France when Isobell was born, midnight on January 1st. In his opinion the perfect way to ring in the New Year. What he didn't like was that after Isobell was born the mother left without so much as a good-bye. He figured that, while Isobell was the product of a drunken one night stand in Norway, the mother would still try and make it work.

So coming back to the group with a two month-old daughter wasn't the easiest thing to explain. Hazel and Piper offered to help raise her instantly, Frank and Annabeth were desperate to know who the mother was, Percy and Leo kept cracking jokes, Jason congratulated him on being a father, and Calypso kept quiet about the whole thing. Nico knew that she was doing her best not to tell him how irresponsible what he did was.

When Frank and Annabeth finally dragged the name of the mother out of him Annabeth knew who she was, a former student from when she was in college. Nico made them swear not to tell the others and not to go looking for her, they reluctantly obliged.

Of course over the years he pushed the memories of her and the name so far back that all he could remember was her name started with an H and she had blue eyes that she passed onto their daughter. While Nico loved Isobell, or Belle as the kids called her, he dreaded the day she would ask about her mother.


	8. 6 Years Old

Inara giggled as Alexander let the flame dance around his palm. Like their father Alex had the special ability to control fire without it hurting. The families were at Piper and Jason's for a Friday night BBQ, so the kids were in the den, away from the adults, so Alex could show them his cool trick. Of course it was risky, that's way Isobell was watching the door to the den and would tell them if a parent was coming to check up on them or tell them that dinner was ready.

"That's so cool." Lily laughed as she reached out to touch the flame.

"Don't." Alex says yanking his hand back. "I don't know if it'll hurt you guys or not."

"Come on Lily." Jake laughs tugging on her brown ponytail.

"Ow." she pushed him and he fell on top of Trenton, who had been playing with some Lego's with Angel.

"Hey!" Trenton said. "You knocked over my house."

"Whoops." Jake said looking at the pieces surrounding the base of the house. "Sorry."

"No you're not!"

Trenton pushed Jake who pulled him down and the two started wrestling and Angel put Inara in her lap.

"Dog pile." Lily shouted jumping on top of the two boys.

Alex laughed and joined in. The four continued for a couple minutes while Angel played patty-cake with Inara and Isobell kept looking for parents. After a few more minutes when Lily bit Jake on his arm.

"Ow!" Jake said looking at the bite mark on his arm when Piper came down the hall to check on the kids.

"Abort! Abort!" Isobell said running and sitting on the couch.

"What's going on in here?" Piper asked stopping in the doorway to see Trenton, Alex, and Jake staring at Jake's arm, while Isobell and Lily sat on the couch staring at Angel and Inara.

"Lily bit me." Jake said pouting.

"Lily did what?" Annabeth asked entering the room with Hazel and Nico behind her.

"What happened?" Nico asked looking at the bite mark.

"We were playing and Jake pulled my ponytail." Lilly started.

"Then she pushed him and he fell on top of Trenton, ruining his Lego house so they got into a wrestling fight." Alex supplied staring at the ground.

"Then Lily and Alex joined in and Lily bit Jake." Trenton finished.

"Lily what did we say about biting people?" Annabeth asked looking at her daughter.

"To not to."

"Exactly." Annabeth said. "So why would you do it?"

"He pulled my hair!" Lily shouted.

"Let's clean it up and put a band-aid on so it doesn't get infected." Nico sighed taking Jake to the kitchen.

"Gross." Angel said making a face.

"When Nico's done putting the band-aid on I want you to go and apologize for biting your cousin." Annabeth said, a bit more calmly.

"Yes Mommy." Lily said.

The moms left the room and the kids turned to look at Alex who was staring at the ground.

"No more playing with fire." He said.


	9. Inara' s 7th Birthday

"Kids!" Leo yells. "Dinner's ready!"

There's a sound of splashing water and laughter as the kids get out of the pool and grab their towels. It didn't take long growing up before they realized that it wasn't a good idea to go up to the BBQ hut when dripping wet.

Lily and Angel are the first ones at the hut, their hair back in ponytail that drip water from the ends and towels wrapped tightly around their bodies. Inara and Isobell are next and Frank helps Inara get on one of the stools. Then come the boys. Towels hanging off their shoulders and laughing, pushing each other about. A stern look from Hazel reminds them that they should be drying off instead of goofing around.

"Okay," Percy says with a large smile. "Since Inara's the birthday girl she gets first dibs on food."

"Aww." the boys groan getting the adults to laugh.

"When it's your birthday you get first pick." Lily reminds them rolling her green-blue eyes.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?" Inara asks her head tilted to the right just the slightest, something she constantly does when confused, nervous, or simply doesn't understand.

"Sure." Jason says putting one on a paper plate. "Anything on it?"

Inara shakes her head.

"Okay, what drink do you want?"

"Can I have a soda?" she asks her mom.

"Sure." Calypso says smiling at her daughter.

"Can I have a Sprite?" she's bouncing up and down by now.

"Of course." Piper gets a can of Sprite from the fridge in the hut and hands it to her. "Chips or fries?"

"Chips."

"Alright. Now go sit at the table. The others will be there soon."

Inara nods and Alex helps her carry her food to the table by the pool. "I'll be right back." he says running back to the BBQ hut and Lily and Angel sit down at the table next to Inara.

"What'd you get?"

"Fruit salad." Angel responds.

"Hot dog with ketchup and mustard." Lily says taking a large bite.

The others sit down and the adults stay at the hut, common since Alex is 11 and can look after his cousins for a few minutes without the adults watching their every move.

Once they're done the adults bring out a cake and Inara blows out the candles after a quick Happy Birthday song. The kids get large slices of cake and the boys devour them quickly, while Isobell, Inara, and Angel savoring the taste, and Lily eats it as regularly as she does anything.

Once cake is done the kids go inside Leo and Calypso's home and sit down on the couch while Hazel puts a movie in. By the time the movie's over the kids are asleep and the dad's put the girls in Inara's room and the boys in Alex's.

"Another birthday and another cake gone within a good ten minutes." Piper says while the guys clean up outside and they sit on the couch talking.

"Can't wait until Alex's birthday." Hazel smiles. "What does he want to do again?"

"He wants to go out to laser tag with the whole family." Calypso says with a soft smile. "If only he could channel that energy into his homework."

"Same with Trenton." Annabeth says. "The second he gets home he goes right outside to play with Jake and Alex. They're starting to disclude Lily and Angel."

"I noticed that." Piper says. "Ever since Isobell's birthday they've been hanging out with just the three of them."

"It's a guy thing." Hazel says. "At least I hope it's a guy thing."

"More of a thing called puberty." Calypso sighs.

"Don't talk to me about that." Annabeth groans. "Trenton's getting more and more frustrating to deal with and Lily's inherited her dad's sarcasm."

"Jake barely even does his chores anymore." Piper adds. "Not to mention he's gotten more stubborn."

"Well it can only get worse before it gets better." Hazel sighs. "Let's be grateful that it's not worse right now."


	10. Girls Night

"Okay, so no guys for tonight." Lily announces happily, her hair held back in a sloppy ponytail. "Let's go raid the kitchen of snacks and then start the movies."

The girls laugh and head off to the kitchen.

"What are you four doing?" Percy asks when the girls enter the kitchen.

"Getting snacks for the sleepover." Lily responds.

"Liliana if you-"

"I'm not gonna spill anything dad." the dark haired girl rolls her eyes. "I'm 13, I've got this under control."

"Besides Uncle Percy," Belle adds taking a bag of chips, "we'll keep her in line if she's had too much sugar."

"Yes, because I'm the one who goes all crazy after having a lot of sugar." Lily jokes giving Inara a pointed look.

"You can blame that on genetics." Inara sighs. "Dad's the same way."

"Trust me, I've known her father since we were 16," Percy says, "she's not lying. If you guys are getting snacks you might as well get some hot chocolate too."

"Thanks dad." Lily smiles brightly as he gets to work on four hot chocolates, one with large marshmallows, one with whipped cream and a cherry, one plain, and one with extra chocolate and some caramel.

"Be very careful girls." he warns when they take the food, a bag of chips, two bowls of popcorn, one with butter the other none, a bag of gummy worms, and a box of Red Vines, to Lily's room.

"We will be." they all say carefully moving the food and drinks to the room and placing them on the desk.

* * *

"So what's middle school like?" Inara asks as the movie continues playing, seemingly forgotten.

"Annoying." Lily says. "Most of the girls make fun of me because I've never kissed a guy before. And they make fun of Angel for not liking sports. High school's probably the same."

"What are the teachers like?" Isobel asks as Angel braids her hair.

"Some are funny, some are mean. I had a teacher last year who failed me because I asked if he knew Alex and then told him that Alex was my cousin." Angel shivers at the mention of that teacher. "You're good Belle."

Belle nods and sweeps her braid over her left shoulder. "What about you Lily?"

"Pretty much the same."

"Are the guys any nicer?" Inara asks.

"Ha." Lily laughs. "They were more mature in kindergarten."

"She's not joking," Angel says taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I did a test with another girl on the maturity level of guys in eighth grade v.s kindergarten. Kindergartners were more mature."

The girls laugh and Inara takes out another Redvine. "Do you know about high school guys?"

"Probably the same...more or less." Lily sighs sinking into her bed.

"Hey what book is this?" Inara asks pulling down a thin, black, hardback book from one of Lily's selves.

"That's The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. Great read. You'd like it."

"What's it about?"

"Two teens who have cancer fall in love." Lily says. "I literally cannot explain anymore without giving the plot away."

"It sound good." Inara flips through the pages. "Can I borrow it?"

"Sure."

* * *

By midnight Annabeth has to come into Lily's room to tell them to go to sleep. They all head off to their respective beds. Lily on her own, Angel on one of the two blow-up-mattresses, Isobel on the other, and Inara on the ground in her sleeping bag.

"Hey Lily." Inara asks when she's sure Angel and Belle are sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we've never really seen our grandparents? I mean you, Trenton, and Jake have all seen your grandparents..to some extent. How come me, Alex, Belle, and Angel haven't?"

"I dunno." Lily shrugs.

Inara was right though. Lily and Trenton had meet their dad's mom and step-dad and their mom's dad, step-mom, and half brothers numerous times. Jake had spent weekends with his mom's dad. But other than that they never saw their other grandparents, and Inara, Alex, Belle, and Angel had the short end of the stick, never meeting their grandparents. It made no sense but it was how things were.

Lily always thought that maybe her other grandparents had died or left like Isobell's mom. But thinking back on it, her parents never told her or Trenton what happened to their other grandparents. It was strange.

"Do you think they're alive?" Inara asks.

"Maybe." Lily says staring at the ceiling. "I've never really put that much thought into it. I'll ask my mom tomorrow. Go to sleep."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."


	11. Guys Night

"What do you think girls do at sleepovers?" Jake asks.

"I dunno." Alex shrugs. "Talk about guys they think are cute, paint each other nails, watch chick flicks? I don't know these things."

"Probably wonder what guys do at sleepovers." Trenton says, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and failing to catch it in his mouth.

"Hey, you wanna know what's annoying me?" Trenton says thinking hard.

"What?" Jake asks.

"Alex, Inara, Isobel, and Angelina have never met their grandparents."

"This is true." Alex says nodding. "I just figured they were either dead or left us like Belle's mom."

"What exactly happened to them?" Jake asks. "I mean I only know my mom's dad. Other than that, nothing."

"I've met Mom's dad, stepmom, and half-brothers, and Dad's mom and step-dad." Trenton shrugs. "Not a big deal."

"I've met none. That's just unfair." Alex says.

"True. We'll ask about it tomorrow." Trenton yawns. "Night guys."

"Night."

"Night dude."


	12. Bad News

The day is May 21st, the day after Alex's 15th birthday. It's rainy and once back from school Trenton and Lily don't leave their house. In fact no one exits the house once they enter.

"It's killing me." Jake says finally.

"Where are you going?" Angel asks standing up and following him out of the den at his parents house.

"To find out why Trenton and Lily haven't come over like they promised." Jake says.

"Bad idea." Angel grabs hold of his arm and spins him around. She may be one of the tiniest girls but she certainly is the strongest, Inara a close second.

"No it's not." He say rolling his hazel eyes. "It's Trenton and Lily. the worst that'll happen is Trenton will shove me out of his room and Lily will slap me."

"No it's a bad idea." Angel says. "I can feel it in my gut, Isobell does too."

"When did you talk to Isobell?"

"Before I came over here." Angel shakes her head, her thick, curly hair bouncing around her face. "It just doesn't seem like a good idea to head over."

"Why?"

"I dunno." Angel sighs biting her lip. "I just have this feeling that something bad happened, okay?"

"Then we should be there." Jake says yanking his arm from her grip. "If something bad happened then Lily and Trenton will need us to be there for them."

With that the blond put on his jacket and shoes and heads over to Percy and Annabeth's house. Groaning Angel puts on her jacket and shoes and follows her cousin. By the time she catches up Jake's knocking on the front door, why they didn't go through the backyard Angel didn't know.

Annabeth opens the door and gives a forced smile before letting them in.

"Are Trenton and Lily okay?" Jake asks and Angel gets an even worse feeling in her gut.

"Sort of. I'm sure they'd love to see you two." Annabeth says watching the teens pull off their shoes. "They're in their rooms."

"Thanks Aunt Annabeth. Tell Uncle Percy we said hi." Angel says before she and Jake run up to Trenton and Lily's room.

"I'll check on Lily." Jake say going into her room.

"He should be checking on Trenton." Angel grumbles before opening the boys door and coming in quietly. "Hi." she says.

"Hey." Trenton sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"You okay?"

"No." Angel goes over to him and hugs him as he starts to sob.

"Do you wanna talk about it or no?" she asks thinking how odd it was that the weather matched the entire Jackson family mood.

"My dad's mom died." Trenton says through his crying.

Angel gasps. She and the other had met Sally a few times, she was nice and very kind to all of them. So of course it made sense that she would be sad about the recent news of her declining health. They had all hoped that she would get better though, but Angel guesses that those hopes weren't doing any good. They were certainly useless now.

"I'm sorry." she whispers. "I don't know what to tell you other than I'm sorry."

"Can you just...not talk for a bit." Trenton wipes his eyes. "Not to be rude or anything but..I just need some quiet right now."

Angel nodded and looked out the window, the rain definitely reflected the mood of the family right now. She sighs and rests her head on Trenton's shoulder as he starts to cry again. And to think they were all laughing and playing in the sun yesterday.


	13. The Funeral

It was a rainy day in June when the funeral was held. No one said much during the car ride to the cemetery. Inara and Isobel kept close together, Alex and Jake kept close to Lily in case she needed to cry, and Angel and Trenton were inseparable.

While it was only a light drizzle when the casket was lowered into the ground it was a near downpour after and the kids all clung to their umbrellas while the adults talked. When nearly everyone was gone Lily noticed her dad and mom talking to one man in shorts and a loud Hawaiian t-shirt.

"That guys gonna catch a cold." Lily told the others as they waited near the cars.

"Why would he wear shorts and a t-shirt when it's raining?" Inara asks, trying to be heard over the rain.

"No clue." Jake shrugs. "Hey who's the guy talking to Uncle Nico?"

The teens all look at the man Jake spoke of and noticed that Hazel is next to the two, the three in a deep conversation. That's when Lily notices that all their parents are talking to someone they've never seen before. A woman had joined Annabeth and Percy, standing a decent ways away from the man in short and Hawaiian shirt. A woman whose hair and skin tone seemed to change talked to Piper, while a man in a suit talked to Jason. Leo and Calypso were talking to man with a dirty beard. And Frank was in deep conversation with another man.

"Have any of you guys seen them before?" Angel asks, resting her head on Trenton's shoulder, his arm around her side.

"Never." Lily says. "I think I would've remembered."

That's when the man talking to Percy and Annabeth looked over at the teens and starts to talk while still looking at them. Percy looks at the kids then back to the man and shakes his head.

"Anyone else worried here?" Lily asks.

"Not really." Trenton sighs, his arm tightening around Angel.

"Ugh." Lily groans. "I'm going to find out."

"Wait, what?" Alex asks running after the dark haired girl. "No way. Your dad doesn't even look like he wants us being near the guy, why would you go over to him?"

"Because I'm curious as to who he is." Lily says rolling her eyes. "Aren't you?"

"A little, but Lily this isn't a smart idea."

"Since when have I ever had a good idea?"

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was-"

"And who might you two be?" a voice asked.

Gulping the two turned around and saw the man with the Hawaiian shirt was the one who asked.

"I'm Lily and this is my cousin Alex." Lily says instantly, feeling relaxed around this strange man. "Who are you?"

"Not someone of importance." he chuckled and Alex's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Then how come you were talking to Uncle Percy?" Alex asks.

"I've known him for quite a while now. I was very upset to learn about his mother's death. I came only to express my condolences."

Lily nodded but Alex still seemed very wary of the man. "Come on Lily, we need to head back to the car. Besides Trenton looks like he's gonna have another break down." Alex says.

"Right. Bye." Lily waves before they walk back to the car. "Well he was nice."

"Still wasn't a good idea." Alex says.

"Who was that?" Jake asked when they got back to the car, the rain coming down lighter now.

"An old friend of my dad's." Lily shrugs.

"Why was he here?" Isobel asks.

"I guess he got wind of grandma dying so he came to say he was sorry." Lily shrugs once more. "He was pretty vague on the details."

"Why was he really doing here?" Trenton asked.

"In all honesty," Lily sighs. "I have no clue.


	14. I'm Confused

Angel was sitting on her bed and finishing up a drawing she'd been working on when her phone buzzes and she sees that Trenton sent her a text.

 **hey**

 _You know you could just come over instead of texting me right?_

 **where's the fun in that**

Angel snorts and rolls her eyes.

 _So why are you texting me?_

 **would u be mad if i said i'm bored**

 _Not particularly. Why?_

 **ok good**

 _Why?_

 **can't i txt u w/out gettin interigated**

 _Okay one; it's interrogated. Two; Please stop with the whole text speak thing. And three; you wouldn't be getting an interrogation if you just told me why you were texting me._

 **ok ok. jezz pushy much**

 _Tell me why you texted or I'm ignoring you no matter how many texts you send_

 **fine. i was wondering if u wanted to go out sometime**

 _What?_

 **do i rly need 2 spell it out**

 _Thus far you've had trouble spelling anything right. Can you run that by me one more time please_

 **do u wanna go out sometime**

 _I'm confused_

 **it's not rly tht difficult. i'm askin u out on a date**

 _Is this some kind of joke? Did Jake put you up to this?_

 **no prank. jake didn't make me ask. i honstly want to go out w/ u**

 _Why? Why me and not like...uh that blonde girl you flirted with last week?_

 **tht was jsut cuz. ya kno. for the fun of it/**

 _So why me?_

 **cuz i like u**

 _Um...again I ask is this some kind of joke you're playing?_

 **i believe the term is 'pulling'**

 _And yet you still can't text properly_

 **not a joke. swear**

 _So you're asking me because you're honestly interested in me. Not for some sick joke like in the movies right?_

 **right**

Angel stared at her phone and thought for a second. Trenton wasn't bad looking, in fact he'd gotten really attractive over the years. He was nice, always helping Inara and Isobel with their homework. He didn't treat his friends like shit. So what was the harm in saying yes?

 _Fine. What time and day?_

 **yes**

 _You didn't answer my question. What time and day?_

 **uh. how bout saturday at noon. movies sound good**

 _A movie sounds fine. See you Saturday_

 **see ya**

* * *

Trenton smiled at his phone and laughed in joy. He'd been trying to get Angel's attention for a while now and he honestly didn't expect her to say yes to a date with him. Things were going good.


	15. The Date

Angel laughed as Trenton tried to balance a french fry on his nose. "Oh my gosh, stop it." she pushes him and the fry falls to the ground.

"Hey. You owe me a fry." the blond boy pouts.

"No I don't." she giggles.

Trenton narrows his eyes and smiles. "What are you- oh no. No stay away from me." Angel says getting up from the bench and running around, Trenton close behind.

"Pros of being on the track and field team," she says running passed some kids. "I'm faster than you."

"Cons of being on the track and field team," Trenton said running up behind her, grabbing her waist, and lifting her in the air, "you're light so anyone can pick you up."

"Trenton put me down!" Angel squeals hitting his arms as he begins to spin around. "Put me down!"

"Fine." he says putting her down. "You're no fun."

"Trenton Gabriel Jackson, you know I don't like being picked up!" Angel says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on," Trenton says smiling. "It was a joke. Besides, is that a smile I see?"

"No." She says avoiding looking at the smiling teen.

"Don't smile." he says standing right in front of her. "Don't smile."

Angel snorts but keeps herself from smiling by biting on her lips and looking anywhere but Trenton's face.

"Don't smile." he teases once more getting her to laugh.

"Okay fine, you win." she says lightly hitting his shoulder. "Jerk."

"I've been known to be one from time to time." he shrugs giving her another large, goofy smile.

"Come on." she says. "We have to go to the movie now."

"Right!" Trenton says excitedly jumping up and down.

"Down boy." the dark skinned girl laughs. "Don't make me have to put down some newspaper."

"Shut up." Trenton mumbles as they walk up the stairs to the theater. "So what movie shall we see?"


	16. Found Out & Hurt

The teens were at the park and laughing about something Jake said. It was a few weeks before Lily and Trenton's 15th birthday and the adults were out of town for a few days, trusting and hoping the kids would be fine for a little while alone. The park was only a block or two away from the houses and although they wanted to go swimming none of their swimsuits fit and the nearest store wasn't exactly an easy walk away, so they resisted and waited until the adults were back to get some new ones, even though Alex already had his learners permit.

"Okay so this has been bugging me for a long time," Isobell sighs. "Who was the guy that talked to Lily and Alex at the funeral?"

"He never told us his name." Alex sighs. "Just said he knew Uncle Percy for a long time and, 'am only here to express my condolences'." Alex mocks the mans voice when he quotes him.

"Literally." Lily laughed. "That's pretty much all he told us. But he looked really sad whenever he looked at me."

"I've been wondering about that." Trenton says holding Angel's hand as she plays with a loose bar by the big swirly slide. "You couldn't really see Dad, but he looked kinda worried that the guys was talking to you."

"Really?" Lily asks.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if he was worried he'd tell you guys something or just worried in general." Trenton shrugs.

"No being worried in general is my dad's thing." Isobell says getting the others to laugh.

"Yeah." Jake says. "I mean no offence to your dad or anything but he's really protective of you. Almost a bit overprotective."

"Oh my mom told him that when we were little." Inara laughs. "I was getting some water before heading to bed and I heard them talking outside in the backyard and she was like, 'you need to lighten up, you're being too protective of her' and then he was like, 'I can't help it. It's just a part of who I am'. Then she got mad at him and mentioned something about Norway and a woman whose name started with H."

"What was the name?" Isobell asked sitting up straighter.

"No clue. I was almost caught by Dad so I headed back to my room quickly."

"Hey. How much ya wanna bet I can still fit in one of the baby swings?" Jake asks standing up and breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh I would love to see you try." Lily laughs.

"Well now's your chance." Jake smiles. "Race ya there."

"Go!" Alex shouted.

Inara and Lily jumped off of the elevated walkway onto the tube and slid down that before running to the swings. Alex and Isobell ran to the big straight slide and the short slide, going down quickly and heading over to the swing set. Trenton and Angel went down the big swirly slide and then raced to the others. And Jake, being the daredevil and idiot of the group, jumped right off the elevated walkway to the ground, wincing when he landed on his feet but rushing to the swings none the less. Needless to say Jake was last and Lily and Inara were first. Lily and Alex held the chains so the swing stayed in place while Jake struggled to get. Trenton and Angel held hands behind their backs and Inara and Isobel laughed as Jake yelped when he sat down fully.

"That hurt." he said in a high pitched voice. Jake cleared his throat and started swinging back and forth.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Trenton asked, wincing with every swing.

"You betcha Trenty." Jake laughs. "So why don't ya join me?"

"I think I'm good from here." Trenton says rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"Why not?" Lily asks. "You're his partner in crime when it comes to dumb stuff like this."

"Yeah well, this partner needs a break."

"Aww." Alex whines walking behind Trenton and Angel. "Too busy holding hands with your girlfriend?"

"Alex!" Inara says slapping him upside the head. "So what if they em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just now/em started dating. They're together aren't they?"

"Wait you guys are okay with this?" Angel asks.

"Yeah." Lily shrugs. "Why wouldn't we be? I mean you make my brother happy so I'm good with it."

"Yeah well the only thing that I'm not okay with right now is the fact that I can't get out of this thing." Jake whines as he tries to get out. "How did we do this as kids?"

"We were smaller." Isobell says rolling her blue eyes.

"Thanks for that assessment Belle." Jake says and Trenton and Alex rush forward. "Also my ankle hurts like a bitch."

The others groan. Of all the dumb ideas Jake had, this was the dumbest.


	17. We're Home, With a Surprise

"We're home!" the adults all chime as they enter Percy and Annabeth's living room where the kids are sitting watch Tv. Angel and Trenton on the floor holding hands, Inara and Isobell at the counter eating sandwiches, Lily going through the fridge for a snack, and Alex and Jake on on the couch, Jake's ankle propped up on a pillow and in a cast.

"I'm going to regret asking this," Piper sighs looking at her son, "but why are you in a cast?"

"I may or may not have broken my ankle when I jumped off the bridge at the park playground." Jake says looking at the ground.

"Why did you jump off the bridge?" Hazel asks as Percy, Jason, and Leo do their best to hide their laughter at the mental images of Jake jumping off the bridge and breaking his ankle.

"This isn't funny." Nico snaps.

"I was racing the others to get to the baby swings to see if I could still fit in one." Jake says and the dam breaks. Percy, Jason, and Leo's laughter fills the house and their respective wives slap them upside the head.

"Why would you try to-" Calypso starts but is cut off by Lily.

"He was driven to be an idiot before the night was over and that was probably the first thing that popped into his mind." the dark haired girl shrugs taking a bite out of an apple.

"To be fair it worked." Jake smiles. "I still fit, but the doctor told me to not participate in any sexual activities for the next three weeks or so. As if I was gonna anyways. I have no life outside of my family."

"Should we find that touching or sad?" Frank asks.

"Both." Leo, Alex, and Inara say.

"So what happened on your trip out of town?" Isobell asks as her dad sits at the counter next to her.

"We talked to some family about them visiting you guys." Annabeth says.

"What kind of family?" Angel asks slowly.

"Grandparents." Nico sighs looking as tired as ever.

"What about my mom?" Isobell asks quietly.

All eyes turn to Nico and his daughter, he'd been dreading this day since he came back to the group, but he was grateful that others were there to help him, even if only a little.

"Well, that's a bit more complicated." Nico beings slowly.

"Shouldn't be." Percy mumbles under his breath.

"What Uncle Percy is trying to say is the situation was complicated when she left." Nico says. "it shouldn't be more complicated than the situation with your grandparents, but it is."

"So how complicated is it exactly?" Alex asks.

"Very." Annabeth and Frank say at the same time.

"Can you at least try to explain it in a short version?" Isobell asks.

Sighing Nico nods. "The easiest way to put it is when Alex was two and Trenton, Lily, and Jake were one I went on a year long trip around the world. When I was in Brazil I met up with a group of people who were doing the same thing. Your mother was in that group. After a few stops in other places, like Chile and Argentina, we were all really good friends. By the time we were in Poland things got awkward between your mother and one of the other guys. Something about money and cheating, I don't really remember.

"Well he left for Japan and we headed to Norway. That's when...em things happened and two months later in Germany your mother told me that she was pregnant with you. Well we traveled on for a few more months and You were born in France on midnight January 1st. I always thought that was the best way to start the New Year. I guess your mother thought different."

Isobell nodded and tilted her head to the left a bit. The others were dead silent.

"When she was allowed to leave the hospital she did, she also left the country and left a note saying that she wasn't ready to be a mother so she left you with me. You were two months-old when I came back here. And let's just say some were not happy about what happened." Nico finishes.

"So Aunts Calypso and Annabeth and Uncle Frank?" Isobell asks.

"Why'd she assume it was you three?" Percy asks.

"Because it was them three." Jason shrugged. "You and Leo were busy making jokes, Hazel and Piper were trying to make sure he had enough stuff to properly take care of her, Annabeth and Frank were demanding the name of the mother, Calypso was judging silently, and I had no idea what to do so I just congratulated him on being a dad."

"This is true." Leo nods.

"So she didn't want me?" Isobell asks slowly.

"In short yes." Annabeth said for Nico. "When your father finally caved and told me and Frank the name I recognized it instantly. She was a fellow student when I was in college and she wasn't exactly the most motivated. Her main motivation was the class being over soon."

"So you know my mom?"

"In a way, yes. But if she wanted to find you, trust me when I say she would have by now. I'm not saying that you're not worth being with, I'm only saying that she was right when she said she wasn't ready to be a mom. Maybe she still isn't ready to be a mom. But here's the thing we want you to remember, no matter how much you might grow up and act like her, you're not her. You're better than that. She left you and your dad, and you don't need that in your life."

Isobell nodded and smiled. "I think I understand now, well better than I did before."

"So we're good on that topic?" Nico asks.

"Yup." Isobell says nodding with a smile.

"So what's the situation with our grandparents?" Alex asks.

"Something we haven't wanted to deal with until now." Percy sighs. "But you're old enough, heck some of you are older than I was."

"How about we all deal with this together instead of separately." Piper says sitting on the arm of the chair. "They'll be here in a week or two anyway, just in time for Trenton and Lily's birthday."


	18. Time to Learn About Grandparents

"So what about our grandparents?" Lily asks.

"Well you actually talked to my dad at your grandma's funeral." Percy says.

"The guy in the shorts and Hawaiian shirt?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"Okay why was he dressed like that?" Inara asks. "Was he trying to catch a cold?"

"Technically he can't catch a cold." Annabeth says slowly. "Anyways this applies to all of your grandparents that you haven't met."

"So who exactly are they?" Angel asks, now sitting in Trenton's lap.

"That's what we've never really known how to tell you." Piper sighs. "We just want you all to know that we're being 100% serious with what we're about to say."

"To make a _very_ long story short," Hazel sighs, "we're demigods."

"What whats?" Trenton asks.

"Demigods." Nico says. "Half mortal, half god."

"I'm sorry what?" Lily asks raising both eyebrows.

"The grandparents you haven't met yet are your godly grandparents." Frank explains. "Or they're dead."

"Dead?" Jake asks.

"My mom died in a fire at the garage she worked at." Leo says. "Nico and Hazel's mom's died in the 1940's and 50's. They're still here because Nico was in a hotel that time passed by really quickly, but he never aged. And Hazel died but Nico brought her back."

"What?" Angel asks sitting straight up and looking at her parents. "Really?"

"Yeah." Leo says.

"Yeah right." Lily scoffs under her breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Calypso asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe any of this." Lily says standing up straight, no longer leaning on the counter. "I think you guys are crazy."

"Liliana Michele-"

"No Mom!" Lily shouts. "Honestly I think this is all bullshit! I don't believe any of this and I shouldn't have to! Really I don't want to hear anymore of this and quite frankly, I think you're all crazy. I don't care if that's just me being rude or anything but, I believe none of this! And you people are all psycho!"

Lily backed out of the kitchen and opens the back door running outside. The rest of the kids all stare at their parents, who are watching Percy and Annabeth, who are staring at each other.

"Well that was...unexpected." Frank says.

The adults start talking over each other and Alex sneaks outside and closes the door, blocking out the arguments. He looked around and saw that the rope ladder to the tree house was still swaying a bit. He took one last look at the family room then rushed to the tree house and climbed up.

"Lily?" he asks looking around. He sees her sitting with her back against the wall and hugging her legs to her chest. "You okay?"

"No!" she shouts. "They expect us to just believe that they're demigods, like from the stories and everything? They're crazy!"

"Okay, yeah it sounds weird. I'll give ya that. But at the same time..it kinda makes sense."

"Unless you're here to complain or be quiet then leave." Lily sighs. "I just..want to be in some quiet for a while."

Alex nods and sits next to her, she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Is it bad that I kinda have a crazy school-girl crush on you?" Lily asks after a few moments of silence.

"No." Alex says.

Lily lifts her head and looks him in the eyes. "So you'd be perfectly fine if I kissed you right now?"

"More than fine." Alex breathes out.

Lily give him a soft smile and a quick kiss on the lips. _Yep_ , Alex thinks as he kisses back, _totally fine with it._

* * *

Back inside the house the adults are now yelling at each other. Groaning Jake rolls his eyes and shouts, "Hey!" The adults stop yelling and look at him. "Am I the only one who noticed that Alex went out to talk to Lily?" Jake says wincing as he sits up straighter. "Listen, this is kinda crazy, Lily's right about it sounding messed up, but can you guys not argue over this? And will someone please answer the door! The doorbell's been ringing for like five minutes straight!"

"I'll get it." Nico says. He walks over and opens the door. "Who-" He stops mid sentence and stares at the woman in the doorway. "You?"

"Did you miss me Nico?" The woman smirks.


	19. Who's Hael?

"Who's at the door Nico?" Piper asks walking up next to him and staring at the woman.

"Didn't Nico tell you?" She asks with a smirk. "I'm Hael. Isobell's mom. Who are you? The whore Nico's been dating for a few weeks now?"

"Not even close." Piper says glaring. "I'm married to Jason."

"Oh that's right. Jason, the guy who cheated on you, right?" Hael's smirk only grows.

"That never happened!" Piper shouts.

"Wait that was Percy on Annabeth, or was it the other way around?" She says entering the house and dropping her purse by the door.

"I'm sorry what?" Annabeth asks looking at Hael. "Who are you and why do you think someone cheated on someone?"

"Well I'm Hael Martin. Isobell's mom as I'm sure Nico would've told you."

Everyone takes in Hael, Isobell and the kids had thankfully left when Nico had opened the door and were now in the tree house outside. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell in perfect waves down her shoulders and stopped above her waist, her eyes were an electric blue that matched Isobell's, she wore a dark blue dress that fell above her knees and black sandals. She had large black sunglasses resting on top of her head. All in all she was beautiful, but she was acting very rude.

"Oh Annabeth." Hael smirked. "You look...different. Not like back in college. Oh the men just fell to their knees when you passed in the hallways. From the looks of it you're still with Percy. How...nice."

"You haven't changed a bit." Annabeth spits out. "Still looking for attention from anyone who will throw it your way. No offence Nico."

"Drunken one night stand." he says glaring at the woman who's smiling and looking Leo up and down.

"True. Who are you?" She asks.

"My husband." Calypso says standing in front of Hael and glaring at her.

"Ooh. Very beautiful woman here. Your name is?"

"Calypso. Now I think I speak for everyone when I say that you should leave. Now."

"I'm here to see my daughter. I've missed her so much." Hael sighs looking out the back door and seeing the kids running around and messing around by the pool. "I just wanted to see her before I go and visit my cousin in Beacon Hills. Some trouble with boys and friends."

"Well you can go. The door's right there." Hazel says.

"You must be Hazel." she smiles brightly. "Oh come on, you're not mad. In fact you're sort of happy that I'm here, finally owning up to the fact that I'm a mother. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not happy that _you're_ the mother, but I'm glad that you're finally ready to admit that what you did was wrong." Hazel says glaring.

Hael laughs. "Well I'd love to visit with my daughter for a bit longer than a few minutes or so. I'm in town for the next week or two. Is it alright if I visit until I have to leave?"

The parents all stare at each other. Hael was acting strangely nice, the exact opposite of how she was only moments earlier. Nico groans and stares at the ceiling, this was the thing that made every guy in the travel group love Hael, the way she used words and turned them into whatever she wanted them to mean, no matter how rude they were.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay before coming back tomorrow. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?" Hael asks looking concerned. "I don't want to be rude or intrude or anything. I just would like to spend some time with my daughter."

"That's fine." Nico spits out. "Come back tomorrow around noon. They'll probably be swimming in the pool by then."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you all." Hael smiles and leaves the house, picking up her purse and putting her sunglasses down on her face swing the door behind her.

"What just happened?" Frank asked looking at Nico.

"She's using words." Nico groans hitting his head on the wall. "She's not leaving for a week or two and she'll want to spend most of her time with Isobell."

"That's a problem right?" Piper asks.

"Only if she starts acting rude."


	20. The Kids Meet Hael

Hael stops by at noon and knocks on the door to Percy and Annabeth's house. When no one answers she rings the doorbell and hears laughter getting closer. She rings the doorbell one more time and the door swings open and a dark skinned girl stand behind in a light blue bikini and another girl around her age in a green bikini stands next to her.

"You must be Hael." the dark skinned girl says with a forced smile. "Come on in. I'm Angel and this is Lily."

Hael smiles and walks in dropping her purse by the door and taking her sunglasses off of her head and putting them on the counter of the kitchen. "So you two are friends?"

"More like cousins." Angel laughs as they head outside and Heal sees how big the actual backyard, about five backyards all crammed together with no fences.

"You guys grew up in this backyard?" She asks with a large smile on her face, relaxed in the happy atmosphere.

"Yeah. All next door and spending all the time we could together." Lily laughs. "Hey my turn on the chair!"

"No way!" a boy with light brown skin laughs sitting in a large, inflatable pool chair. "You've been hogging it all day. Besides I'm older."

"You can't keep using that excuse" another girl with light brown skin yelled.

"Cannon ball!" Lily shouts jumping in the pool creating a large splash nearly missing Hael.

"Carefull." Angel laughs jumping in after Lily. "Sorry if we got you wet Hael."

"Not a problem Angel." Hael laughs taking her black sandals off. "So who is everyone?"

"Oh yeah." Lily says. "Line up!"

They all jump out of the pool and stand in a line. "This is Alex, he's the oldest." Lily says pointing to each as she says their names. "Then me and my twin brother Trenton, then there's Jake on the chair next to you."

Jake points to his ankle in a cast and says, "I can't go swimming for a while."

"Then there's Angel, you know her. Then there's Isobell and Inara is Alex's little sister." Lily finishes. "Isobell this is Hael, she's your mom."

"Nice to meet you mom." Isobell smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Hael grins.


	21. How Should We React?

"Piper laughs as Hazel mentions something about the differences between the camps. The guys were all asleep in the back, Piper driving, Annabeth riding shotgun, Calypso sitting behind Annabeth, and Hazel by the window behind Piper.

"So now onto something more serious." Annabeth sighs. "What about Hael?"

"Jake texted me saying she was really nice, and that Alex and Trenton may or may not have pulled her into the pool with them." Piper says, switching lanes.

"So how did she react?" Hazel asks.

"A little mad a first, but then she was playing along with them. She even got them to take turns on the chair. She also mentioned an ankle cast cover that Jake can wear so he can go swimming without getting the cast wet." Piper sighs. "I guess they like her."

"I'm not sure what to think of her." Calypso sighs. "I mean they make her sound really nice but when she talked to us first she was very rude."

"Nico mentioned something about her being an expert with emotions and being able to connect with people's emotions. So because we treated her so rudely when she first showed up that's how she acted towards us, but because I was so willing to at least give her a chance, for Isobell's sake, she connected with that and that's why she was suddenly nice and at the same time concerned." Hazel explains. "It sounds like something out of a science fiction story though."

"It would make sense." Annabeth says. "I'm referring to her sudden change in character after she looked at you, Hazel."

"But at the same time it's very unlikely that something like that happens to a person." Piper notes. "But then again when was the last time anything we thought was unlikely was actually that?"

"True." Hazel says. "So...how should we react to Hael?"

"Not sure. To be honest other than her rude spasm when we first met her she seemed nice." Calypso shrugs. "But she did abandon Isobell and Nico."

"Well trust me when I say that she was right when she said she wasn't ready to be a mother." Annabeth says. "You know that one person who's out doing a bunch of weird-ass stuff that just sounds wrong and gross and probably is, but like times ten. That was Hael. She seems well put together now."

"How different is she from college?" Piper asks.

"Very." Annabeth gives a soft smile. "She acted like a spoiled brat and would demand nothing but the best. So her rudeness was probably just a simple set ack to then, but she calmed herself down and started acting reasonably. Maybe she's grown out of her acting like an idiot phase."


	22. Hael & The Kids

"So how long have you been traveling the world?" Inara asks.

"Oh a few years." Hael sighs as she brushes through Isobell's dark hair. "I stopped though. Missed home too much. And I haven't seen my family in a long time."

"Who are you going to visit again?" Jake asks. "Back in Beacon Hills?"

"Oh my cousin. She's nice and everything, but I'm not entirely sure how she is now. Last I checked she was worried about this group of friends she has and one of her friends uncle was framed for murder along with a friend of hers, but I'm not sure about that."

"What exactly goes on over there?" Alex asks wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I have no clue. Although I'm fairly sure I'll get a good taste of the craziness when I head over." Hael laughs.

"Hey Hael." Lily says.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you get those dresses? They're really cute." Lily says.

"Wait a second!" Trenton says jumping up. "My sister, the resident tom-boy, wants to know where someone got a dress because it's cute? I've died and gone to Heaven."

The group laughs and Hael stands up. "You could borrow one. It's old and doesn't fit me as well any more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hael says standing up. "I always bring another outfit in case I slip and fall in mud or knock someone over and get food all over myself. I'm a bit of a klutz."

"Well now we know where Belle gets that from." Trenton jokes, earning a slap upside the head from Angel and Inara. "Joking."

Hael rolls her eyes and grabs her bag from by the door and pulls out a sky blue sundress. Carefully she hands it to Lily. "This I got on a trip to England last year. Sun never shines there and yet they still sell sundress. I'm a little concerned about them." Hael says with a smile. "Go try it on."

Lily nods and rushes off to her room. Angel sits up and stares at the woman. "How did you travel the world for so long?"

"Well," Hael sighs walking back to the family room, "the Martin family isn't exactly poor. I mean my parents had money coming out of their ears and my cousin who lives in Beacon Hills always wanted to go with me on a trip around the world after she graduated from high school. So I told her I'd check out the best places before we went. I went on a trip and...well it took me a while to realize that if I wanted men to respect me I needed to stop acting like a spoiled brat. So I cleaned up my act as best as I could and decided to try and find my daughter."

"Why'd you really leave me with my dad?" Isobell asks. "He said that you told him you weren't ready to be a mom."

"In all honesty that was the first thing that came to my mind." Hael sighs. "I was very selfish when I had you. And by selfish if you look up the definition in a dictionary it would have a picture of younger me right next to it. It was all about me, me, me. I was actually catching up with an old friend in Brazil when she asked me if I was married and had kids. That's when I realized that she had done it right. She was happily married with three kids and another on the way and I was still going around doing everything for my own benefit. That was the day that I realized how horrible I could be and how much I wanted to change. So the last three years I went around apologizing to anyone I'd ever done wrong to and I remember someone, an original member of the travel group where I met your father, asked if I had gone back and helped him raise you and I said no. See when you were born I did everything I could to forget about you.

"I know, Worst Mother of the Decade right here. But it was because I was still so selfish. After a while I realized that the main reason I couldn't sleep at night was because you were growing up, and I was missing it. I had no idea what you were like or how much you would act like me or your father or another relative. I didn't know your favorite band, color, food, tv show, movie, book, etc. And that killed me. So that's why I came back. I figured that your dad had married, but I guess not."

"Dad doesn't like people." Isobell says simply. "Never has and I doubt he ever will enough to marry or start dating."

Hael nods. "That sounds like the Nico I remember. Anyways. I figured that you'd want nothing to do with me and I completely understand if you do. In fact I wasn't expecting you to be so nice to me."

"Well you're my mom." Isobell says. "I think it's best to give you a chance. Even if it does turn out that you're still like how you were back then, at least I got to meet you."

"What'd I miss?" Lily asks rushing into the family room wearing the sundress.

"Wow." Hael smiles. "That looks better on you than it ever did on me. Almost like it was made for you."

"She's not joking." Alex and Jake say in unison, both sounding a little breathless/

Lily smiles and does a little turn around. Even though she hadn't been in the room she heard everything Hael had said. While she hated what the woman did to her cousin, she couldn't hate the woman herself.


	23. Lily & Trenton's Birthday Pt 1

The women are all in Lily's room awaiting the grandparents, of which Lily still doubts are gods, and Hael is letting the girls have some old dresses of hers.

"Hael where exactly did you get all these dresses?" Piper asks staring at the yellow one the red head is wearing.

"I traveled for a long time Piper." Hael shrugs. "These are just some that I grew out of."

"I still love this one." Lily declares, wearing the same sky blue sundress that Hael gave her.

"Glad to know that you like it. It's far too small for me now and I hated the idea of throwing it out."

Angel was wearing a pink sundress that fell above her knees and had a red ribbon around the waist, it also poofed out when she spun around. Inara was in a lovely lilac sundress that went two inches past her knees and had a thin silver belt to go with it. And Isobell was in a light green sundress with a ribbon going into a bow at the back and black polk-a-dots in the skirt. All in all the mothers agreed that they looked beautiful.

"Where did you get them?" Annabeth asks. "I really want to know."

"Lily's I got in England, Inara's was a gift from a friend in France, Isobell's I got in Brazil, and Angel's was actually one my cousin in Beacon Hills got for me." Hael says. "She's a big dress person."

"So you'll be back in Beacon Hills by when exactly?" Calypso asks.

"I'll have to leave tomorrow so I'll be there in like...two days, if I really try." Hael shrugs once more. "So what cake is it?"

"Chocolate." Lily says jumping up and down. "It's the only thing Trenton and I could agree on."

The moms laugh and then there's a knock on the door. Annabeth opens it and sees a very nervous looking Nico. "They're here." he says before leaving.

The women all head outside and the girls had off to see Trenton, Alex, and Jake by the trampoline. Lily, Jake,and Alex had become awkward over the past two days. Jake mentioned that he liked Lily add more than a friend a few minutes after Alex and Lily decided it was too awkward to be in a relationship like that.

"You guys ready?" Trenton asks nervously.

"No." Everyone responds as they watch their grandparents enter the backyard. Oh this would be interesting.


	24. Lily & Trenton's Birthday Pt 2

Lily was nervous. Perhaps a little too nervous. Sure it was her birthday, but things had gotten awkward, for many reasons. When she and Alex agreed that their relationship was more than a bit awkward because of how they were basically related Jake had told the rest of the kids that he liked the dark haired girl.

"Lily?" Trenton asked looking at his twin. "You okay? You're zoning out on us."

"Huh?" Lily asked looking around and noticing some people talking to their parents inside their house. "Yeah. Just kinda nervous about everything. I mean...I dunno. We're meeting our grandparents. It's a bit of a shock."

"True." Trenton said hugging the teen, who was now shaking despite the warm weather. "But we'll be fine. We're family. And no matter what family can get through anything."

"I'm sure some people would beg to differ." Lily said pulling away and taking a deep breath. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Trenton said as the grandparents entered the backyard. "I'm terrified." It was so quiet that Trenton was sure Lily hadn't heard him, but she was his twin, of course she heard him.

All of the kids steeled themselves, Lily still not 100% sure her parents were telling the truth about them being demigods. But seeing the grandparents this close made her realize that it could be a possibility. They had a bit of a regal air about them, but at the same time they all looked annoyed with at least one other person there. _Maybe that's just the way adults are_ , Lily thought. _Can't go a day without seeing someone you hated...or strongly dislike as Aunt Calypso says._

Taking a deep breath Alex took a step forward and all the grandparents turned to look at him, as though they'd been waiting for one of the treens to break their uniform line.

"Um...hi I-I guess." He stutters out, something he hadn't done since he was little.

While the rest of the teens were concerned on how to go about taking to these people Inara was watching Hael. Her brown eyes never left the redhead's figure for even a fraction of a second, until the grandparents started talking.

All the teens were sending each other glances whenever they could and trying to cheer the others up. Of course while reactions varied depending on the teens all were at a loss for words, struggling to say something and not sound offensive.

* * *

"So who exactly are the grandparents?" Hael asked Calypso taking a sip of her 'adult' beverage.

"Um...it's a long story. I'm fairly sure you'd be bored after the first few minutes or so." Calypso stumbled for the right words. "It's not as exciting as you probably think it is. Trust me on this one Hael."

"Well I've heard many a stories in my life. Including a certain one from my cousin-"

"That's right you never told us about your cousin." Calypso said quickly, desperate to change the subject. "What's she going through? You only told us that she wanted you to visit for moral support or something along those lines."

"Oh..uh right. Well I'm not entirely sure how I'd describe Lyds. For one thing she's..very interesting. And complex. Refused to talk to me last time i visited, something about a friends boyfriend or her boyfriend. Anyways, she didn't want to see me because of that and..well let's just say I was very surprised to find out the truth behind her reasoning. I'm 99% sure she still hates me for what happened." Hael said biting her lip.

"What happened?" Calypso asked, now interested.

"One of her friends died." Hael got out. "So that's why I'm hoping this trip will be different. I'm hoping for no casualties, but due to the life I've lead I doubt that will em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever/em happen."

"Why not? Surely your life couldn't give you that many enemies." Calypso laughed.

"Oh it's partially what I've done with my life and a certain aspect of my family."

"And that would be?"

Hael bit her lip and sighed. She spared a glance at the kids who seemed a bit more relaxed around their grandparents.

"Just...uh. It's like what you said with the grandparents; long and boring."

Calypso nodded but didn't believe the redhead in the slightest. "Well I'm sure it's none of my business anyway."

"Thank you for that." Hael smiled softly. "Actually I better get going. I have a flight taking off in a little while."

"Oh you have to stay a little longer. Just until presents." Calypso said. It was against her better judgement but she'd actually grown to like Hael and the stories she told. While she still didn't enjoy how she explained her reasoning for leaving Isobell with Nico. she'd looked past that to give the woman a chance. And Calypso wasn't alone on this, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Percy all had grown to enjoy having Hael around. Nico was still waiting for her to 'go off on everyone', Annabeth and Frank were still withholding judgment, and Leo had a bad feeling about Hael that Inara shared.

"I'd love to, don't get me wrong I would, but I really need to catch the plane. I'm sure you understand.:" Hael said quickly putting her drink down.

"Of course. Just...don't be afraid to drop by every once in a while."

"I won't forget. Thanks. Oh," Hael dug around in her purse before taking out a little dark blue box and handing it to Calypso, "this is for Lily and Trenton. I thought they'd like it. An old friend gave it to be but it broke. Hopefully they can fix it up."

"I'll be sure to give it to them."

"Thanks. You're awesome Calypso." Hael gave the woman a quick hug then left the party.

* * *

Trenton had picked up a bad habit of shaking the boxes or bags he got for presents to see if he could tell what they were. Be it his birthday or Christmas he would try relentlessly, until Lily dragged their mother over and everyone was scared of an angry Annabeth. So this year was no exception.

"Has Lily ratted you out yet?"

Trenton turned around to see Isobell staring at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Not yet. And it'd be nice if you didn't rat me out either." Trenton said still holding on tightly to a small dark blue box that had his and Lily's names on it.

"So long as you tell me who gave you that one and what you think it is. You're usually right about the presents ya know. Like 60 out of 100 times right." Isobell said.

"Fine. It's from Hael and I haven't checked yet. Although I'm very tempted to sneak a quick peek." Trenton sighed eyeing the box.

"I know what it is." Isobell whispered staring at the box like it was a ghost of some sort. "I wouldn't shake that one."

"Why not? Hey, you okay Belle?" Trenton asked concerned for his second youngest cousin.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just be super careful with that okay. One of my mom's oldest friends gave it to her. Has a lot of sentimental value, I'm a little surprised she even gave it to you two. Just be careful with it okay?"

"Okay. What even is it.?"

"Just...something you and Lily shouldn't bring with you places."

"Meaning?" Trenton asked delicately placing the box on the table.

"Meaning...well. If someone comes and asks you to give it to them without telling you their name don't give it to them. Only give it to them if they say they're a doctor. Got it?" Isobell said narrowing her eyes at the blond boy.

"Got it. I swear." Trenton promised.

"Good."

* * *

Angel was sitting a good distance away from Trenton and biting her lip by the time dinner was announced. The two agreed it was best to keep a safe distance and act normal while their grandparents were there. Thus far Alex told them they were doing a decent job. Although Inara and Lily laughed whenever the two were next to each other, causing Angel to scoot away from Trenton.

"So how's it going with your grandparents?" Trenton asked reminding himself to keep his hands in his lap.

"Uh...it's fine. I mean as fine as it can be while still being very awkward. I'm never sure what I should say to them, I don't think any of us do." Angel sighed about to rest her head on his shoulder, only a cough from Jake told them the grandparents were still watching.

"Well this has been an awkward birthday." Lily said during in between her brother and Angel. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad we got to marry l met these grandparents but it's kinda awkward."

"Oh you have no idea." Jake groaned shaking his head. "My grandmother kept asking who was dating whom and said that Alex and Angel seemed like a good match."

"That's awkward. What about your granddad?" Inara asked sitting down next to her brother.

"Not much. Wouldn't stop talking about the weather though." Jake shrugged.

"Try our luck." Isobell sighed. "Nothing terribly interesting."

"Well...I mean it's not the worst thing to happen to us." Alex said giving Jake a pointed look.

"What? All I did was break my ankle. And the cast comes of tomorrow." Jake said defensively.

"The doctor also told you to not participate in any sexual activity." Lily laughed.

"Let's not forget when Lily bit you." Angel giggled, one hand covering her mouth.

"Okay we were like six at the time." Lily groaned. "Thought we agreed to let it go."

"As if." Trenton laughed.

"Then why don't we talk about the time that you dear brother broke your arm trying to play soccer." Lily said glaring at her brother.

"Not cool." Trenton said rolling his gray-green eyes. "What about Alex and the time he tried climbing into the roof only to fall off and barely miss the pool?"

"Low blow bud." Asked grumbled. "What about Inara huh? She's always getting into trouble."

"Like when?" The youngest girl demanded with a slight laugh.

"How about last month when you not only tried to runaway but dragged me outside with you?"

Inara glared at her brother while Angel's loud laugh sounded across the backyard. "What about Angel? Stealing from the art store so she could finish a drawing."

"That was a year ago Inara!" Angel said, the smile wiped off her face while Isobel snickered quietly. "And you!" The dark skinned girl turns to face the palest ten. "You helped Jessica steal a bunch of stuff from the mall earlier this week."

"Hold up. Time out." Trenton called out hiding his hands in a time out position. "Who's Jessica?"

"The only friend I have outside of this group." Isobell groaned. "And you promised not to tell."

"Well you promised not to laugh at anything stupid I did." Angel said. "So we're both even."

Inara smiled and watched as the adults laughed, most likely about something someone said our an embarrassing memory for the teens.

* * *

Lily laughed loudly as Jake was pushed into the pool by Alex. The grandparents were getting ready to leave and the teens were busy messing around.

"You'll pay for that one Valdez."

"Bring it Grace." Alex shouted and laughed at the same time.

"Kids!" Piper yelled from inside. "Come say goodbye to your grandparents."

"Jake's kinda in the middle of a fight with Alex!" Inara shouted to the adults as the two pushed and shoved each other in the pool.

Trenton was starting at the watch in his hands. _Why would Hael give us a watch?_ He thought while his fingers traced over the engraving on the front. The intricate and complicated engraving was similar to the design on the inside.

"Trenton?" the teen looked around and saw his grandmother standing behind him.

"Oh...hey." Trenton sighed turning back to the watch. "Do you know anything about this watch?"

"It's familiar I'll give you that. Although I can't place where I know it from. I'm sorry Trenton." She said sitting next to him.

"It's okay. I doubted that anyone would know. But it looks cool. Just gotta get it to work."

"I'm sure you'll fix it. I have faith in you..and your sister. I best be going. I've got a lot of things to deal with back home. I hope I'll see you soon Trenton."

"Same here. Bye grandma."

* * *

 **A/N: Well this was very long. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Official' Adults

**A/N: Well we've got another time jump. Haven't done this in a while. Set roughly around Thanksgiving break.**

* * *

They were 18. They were officially adults and would be heading off to college soon.

"You okay Lily?" Angel asked as she braided her friends dark hair.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Lily said staring out her bedroom window. She, her cousins, and Jake's girlfriend Terra were in her room waiting for the guys to come home.

"So what exactly are the guys doing?" Terra asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Terra, trust me when I say you most likely don't want to know." Inara sighed.

"Why not?" Terra asked looking confused. "I mean it can't be _that_ bad right?"

"Not bad." Isobell laughed. "Just stupid."

* * *

"You sure Angel won't be mad at me?" Trenton asked looking down at the water.

"Of course not." Jake scoffed. "Terra however is sure to dump me...which in this instance would actually be very good."

"What's wrong now?" Alex asked looking at his younger cousin.

"She's starting to act like we're gonna get married. I mean don't get me wrong, she's great and I really like her-"

"You don't love her and she's already named the four kids you're gonna have together." Alex sighed.

"You speak from experience?" Trenton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Alex said. "But I figured from the way you two acted you weren't being honest with how you felt about her."

"So what if I'm not in love with her? I'm only 18. I shouldn't be in love yet." Jake sighed his hazel eyes looking paler than usual.

"Well that makes sense." Trenton laughed. "I mean I've only been with Angel, but even I know that I'm too young to be in love. She feels the same."

"Really?" Jake snorted. "You sure she feels the same?"

"I heard them taking about it earlier today." Alex admitted crossing his arms. "Anyways, we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah." Jake said scratching his forehead. "Let's do it."

* * *

The guys had been gone for a couple hours and the girls decided to go looking for them. By the time they got to the lake they saw Alex and Trenton trying and failing to get Jake into Alex's truck.

"What happened?" Lily asked as they raced to the guys. "What's wrong with-"

"Oh no." Isobell groaned looking at the bone sticking out of Jake's leg. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"Because your dad's working a night shift Belle." Trenton snapped. "None of our parents can know."

"I don't think you realize how stupid that sounds!" Terra screeched at the teens.

"Sorry that my parents are gonna kill me if they find out." Jake snapped at the black haired girl. "I'm just trying to stay alive until I move out."

"This," Terra gestured to Jake's blood covered leg. "this is one thing that will most likely kill you. And I'm not sticking around for that."

The teens stared at Terra's retreating back as she ran to some girls and asked for a ride. Inara let out a low whistle as Lily reached for her phone.

"Whoa." Jake asked as Alex and Trenton set him on the ground carefully. "What are you doing Lil?"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Lily responded rolling her blue-green eyes. "We kind of have to. You're bone is sticking out of your fucking leg!"

"No, no, no, no and _no_." Jake shouted, shaking his head and tightly holding onto his bloodied leg. "Belle's dad is working a late shift. He'll rat me out to my parents."

"That's gonna happen either way man." Trenton snapped. "We can't take you home; you'll get caught right away. We can't just leave you here; you'll get a horrible ass infection. The best option is to get your ass to the hospital."

"And even if my dad doesn't see you there he'll know anyways." Isobell groaned, closing her blue eyes and shaking her head. "He knows everyone in the hospital so he'll know the second we get you into ER. Plus you have to stay overnight at the hospital then they have to make sure it's clean enough to put it into a cast. And you know fully well how long casts have to be on. And since this is a compound fracture, it's gotta be on longer. Honestly Jake, whatever the hell you did it's the dumbest thing ever."

"I can't go to the hospital." Jake sighed tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Too bad." Lily stated plainly. "Ambulance is already on its way. And the operator said she knew Jake's name. Really though, you've been to the hospital one too many times."

Jake groaned and stared down at the bone sticking out and the blood running down.

"What did you do?" Inara asked nervously.

"Jumped off the rocky part by the south end of the lake." Trenton sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

""Well good news is the ambulance is here." Alex said. "You'll be alright...hopefully."


	26. The Wait

Lily was sitting on a chair waiting for the parents to show up. Isobel, Trenton, and Alex were explaining to Nico how it happened and Angel was currently in the bathroom helping Inara, as the younger was most likely ridding the contents of her stomach in a toilet.

"Liliana Michelle Jackson." Lily winced as she heard her mother shout. "What exactly is going on?"

Lily faced the adults and sighed. This was the exact opposite of what she expected for today. "Okay, well I have no idea what happened exactly. Alex and Trenton were the only ones with him at the time. From what they told me Jake wanted to jump off the rocky part of the lake. Something went wrong and now we're here." Lily explained as the adults sat down. "That's all I know."

Piper sighed and shook her head. "Is my son _really_ that stupid/em?" She asked.

"Well from the looks of it it's not stupidity." Leo shrugged.

"Okay." Annabeth nodded. "Then what is it?"

"I don't want to alarm anyone but I think he's a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

"Okay that's far worse than just plain old stupidity." Jason groaned. "Any ideas why he's like that?"

"I have no idea. Inara told me it was a high chance."

"How does a 14 year old figure that?" Percy asked nervously. "When I was 14 I could barely walk without tripping over myself."

"She wants to be a psychologist." Calypso said after a few moments of silence.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do when I grew up at 14." Lily mumbled. "Hell I still don't know. And I'm graduating in the spring."

They sat in an awkward silence until Nico came by with Isobell, Alex, and Trenton in tow behind him.

"Well," he sighed, "he's gonna be in surgery for a while."

"Hang on," Angel asked, the others jumping slightly having not noticed her and a pale looking Inara join them. "Isobell said it was just a broken bone."

"It's a compound fracture Angel." Nico sighed. "They have to reset the bone with any broken one, but since this broke through skin they have to go and place it back inside the leg before they can actually realign the broken bone. So surgery is best for now. But since they had to basically shove the painkillers down his throat since he refused to take them _or_ call an ambulance the chances of him keeping that leg, about a 50 maybe 40% chance."

"Didn't need that many details brother." Hazel complained.

"Just stating it like it is."

"So Inara," Piper started, "your father tells us you think Jake might be an adrenaline junkie."

"Uh yeah." the brunette gulped nervously. "The signs became more evident after a while. Constantly doing things that will land him in the hospital, looking for a reason to do something stupidly dangerous, most commonly dares or for a reward like money or free food. I'm certain he'll say he only does those things because they look fun, but he's an adrenaline junkie."

"Great." Jason groaned. "How long are we gonna have to wait before we can see him?"

"Half hour to an hour is my guess." Nico shrugged.

"Well, it's a long wait." Trenton sighed.


	27. Scholarship Gone

**A/N: I'm a sick twisted poison when I think about it. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Lily was sitting in a chair next to Jake's bed in the hospital. It had taken two hours after the surgery for them to be allowed into the room, needless to say Inara ending up throwing up in the hallway, not being able to make it to the bathroom.

After an hour and a half of Leo videotaping a delirious Jake everyone except for Lily and Jake's parents left for chance of sleep. Piper and Jason left to talk to Nico a few minutes earlier.

Lily sighed as she tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "You know you have to wake up _sometime_. And hopefully soon. There's lots you need to be filled in on. The biggest is college. But you wanna know what bugs me." Lily told Jake, although he was asleep Isobell had said that hearing familiar voices might help him wake up. "When Terra told you it was over you just let her walk away. That's not like you Jake. When you're with someone you never just let them walk away like Terra did. Even if you didn't like them anymore.

"Your parents agree with me on this. They also agree with Inara's thinking that you're an adrenaline junkie. And that makes sense...I guess. Really the only thing you need to know right now, is that we miss you. Me probably the most."

"That's where you stop?" Jake said hoarsely. "Way to leave me hanging."

"So the cripple has awoken." Lily joked. "But in all seriousness how do you feel?"

"Uh," Jake groaned while sitting up, "like hell. They gave me so much pain killers I can't feel my right leg from knee down."

"Uh...well that's only _partly_ pain killers." Lily said slowly. "Do you wanna talk to your parents?"

""Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily bit her lip and stared at the ground. There was no easy way to put this. "Well, um...there was a problem during surgery. From what Uncle Nico was allowed to tell us you had already lost too much blood. The doctors figured there was no point in resetting the bone if the leg would have to be...cut off later. So they made the consecutive decision to amputate it before there was already too much damage." Lily said slowly.

"So I...I only have one leg?" Jake asked slowly.

"Yeah."

Jake sat up a bit more, wincing slightly in pain, and lifted the covers of the bed off his legs...or _leg_. He took one look at the bandages covering the stump where his leg ended and the blood drained from his face.

"I...I. Wow." He eventually got out looking shocked. "You weren't lying."

"You okay?" Lily asked, although her words fell upon deaf ears. Jake was too busy staring at his leg and putting the pieces together.

"I can't play football anymore." Jake groaned leaning back against the bed and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

"Really?" Lil asked in an annoyed tone. "You lose half your leg and _that's_ what you're concerned about? Football? What's so great about that dumb sport anyways?"

"Lily I don't think you get it." Jake sighed running a hand down his face. "The whole reason I got into Santa Clara is because of football. I got a scholarship and my grades are decent enough to get me to graduate, but I can't actually get into that school by my grades alone. Now that my leg's gone I can't play football, which means my scholarship is gone, which means that the one school I actually _wanted_ to go to I can't!"

Lily sighed. She had known that Jake got a scholarship, of course so did Angel because of track and Trenton thanks to swim, but that wasn't really a surprise. The few really athletic teens from the group, Jake, Trenton, and Angel, had always been good at their sports and it would be more of a shock if they didn't get into a college via scholarship playing _some_ part. While Lily, Isobell, Alex, and Inara weren't as athletic as the other three they were good at sports, but that didn't mean they were ever going into sports for competition. In fact they were slightly smarter than the athletic three, only slightly as Angel would remind them.

The dark haired girl finally understood why Jake was so upset. He'd been wanting to go to Santa Clara since he was in the eighth grade. Now he'd been so close only to have it torn away from him with a simple act to get an adrenaline rush. Lily wasn't exactly sure why she thought that it was a good consequence, but she did. In all actuality thought, it was a tragedy in the making.

"Listen Jake, I-"

"No you didn't mean it Lily." Jake snapped. "You never mean it. You never want to admit that whenever someone from this family is having a bad day you don't understand it. You always tell them that they're over-reacting and they need to calm down. Then you finally get it into the thick skull of yours that what they're going through just might be a bit painful and unbearable for them. I mean let's face it, why else would you be so good at debate? Debate forces you to throw away any and all emotion so you can win an argument that has nothing to do with how you actually feel.

"I mean come on Lily, when was the last time you actually agreed with your standpoint for a debate? When was the last time you beat yourself up over a debate because you could've put more emotion behind it, more passion. Not because you wanted to win, but because you actually believed what you were arguing for? Further more, when was the last time you didn't think of me or Inarar or Isobell or Angel or Trenton or even Alex as anything but a distraction to a debate you had later that week? When was the last time you actually felt some human emotion?"

"You know what Jake, you suck!" Lily snapped, narrowing her green-blue eyes.

"Well unlike you, I don't do it for free."

Lily was pissed. How _dare_ Jake say those things. How dare he insinuate that she didn't care about her family, her own brother. How dare he suggest that she only cared about her dare he point out the things that were all too dare he make her finally realize what she'd been doing since her freshmen year of high school. How dare he hold a mirror up to her face and force her to realize that she'd slowly been losing a fight she didn't even bother trying to win.

"Listen you're most likely mad at everything I just said," Jake told her not meeting her gaze, "but the way I see it, you can either face the truth or continue to turn a blind eye. I know you hate being wrong, but face it Liliana," her head popped up at that, he never called her by her full name, "you've been wrong for a long time now. And I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry that it took you so long to realize that you'd been shutting us out for years. I'm sorry that you lost all your friends. I'm sorry that you hate the world for everything that's happened to you. But let's face it, you've been to focused on the path in front of you to look behind and see the damage you've caused. And you've been that way for far too long. It's our own fault for not stopping you sooner."


	28. Graduation

**A/N: Another time jump yay! Hope you all are excited for this chapter, I know I am.**

* * *

Months had passed since Jake's accident, after two weeks of pouting and refusing the speak to each other Lily quickly apologized to Jake who mumbled a thank you under his breath before he was whisked away to physical therapy. For the most part the apology seemed to be done due to Piper and Annabeth's glares at the two.

Of course Jake was one of those people who had a stroke of good luck after something bad happened. So he studied a bit more, and by that he actually opened his textbooks and took notes, and his grades improved enough to the point where he was accepted to Santa Clara without a football scholarship. Lily hadn't joined in on the celebration, too busy thinking about her fight with Jake and her reply from the four colleges she applied to.

Trenton had gotten a scholarship opportunity from CSU, but he turned it down to go to Stanford who gladly accepted him. Angel was accepted into Princeton without a second thought. Alex got into Penn. State. And Lily had gotten into University of Hawaii.

Now the oldest five were graduating high school and going off to the big world of college and, almost, real life. Angel had been originally picked for Valedictorian, turning the chance down because she didn't do well in front of crowds. After weeks of her family saying she should take the opportunity, and more turn downs from other students Angel reluctantly accepted.

Lily was sitting next to Alex close to the edge were Jake sat in his wheelchair, the blond teen would be able to have a prosthetic leg by the end of the summer, and Angel who sat next to Trenton.

"Can you actually believe it?" Angel squealed as they sat down. "We're graduating! We get to go into the real world. Go to college, graduate and start our careers. Isn't it exciting?"

"Sure." Lily shrugged half raising her shoulder in a shrug of sorts.

"Buzzkill." Alex muttered as their principal started talking.

* * *

By the time Angel had to go up to give her speech, the dark skinned girl was a ball of nerves and anxiety.

"Ahem." she started, taking a deep breath. "Well what can I say except that I'm graduating from high school. This has pretty much been my only thought since last month. I-I never truly thought about what my graduation would be like until today. I mean in my imagination someone would come up on stage and represent our class and maybe shed a few tears during their speech, my fellow students would cry and hug each other afterwards promising to keep in touch, and most importantly the parents and siblings and really just the families up in the stands watching us.

"Now you families think you-you're honored to be h-here watching your children, siblings, nieces, nephews, and cousins graduating. But in all honesty we are honored that you decided to come here this evening. You inspired us all the way through this place. Most students called it a hell-hole, I'm ce-certain that some still do. But in any case we wouldn't be here without you guys.

"Now I'm not one for public speaking, in fact I'm st-still stuttering somewhat and feel like I'm gonna pass out, but despite all that I feel confident in my saying that every single person sitting in these seats, trying not to fall asleep as I talk, will do great things." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her right ear. "I'm not just saying that because, well let's face it everyone who's been up here so far has said the same thing, but I really believe that. I wouldn't be surprised if Kelly O'Neal becomes the first female president. In fact every student can agree with me in saying that she has th-the drive and ca-capability to do so."

Angel took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. _Why didn't I bring flash cards?_ she thought before opening her eyes and seeing all the faces staring up at her.

"But not just Kelly, Emma Hemmings could be the first person here to graduate college, already halfway through her online courses. And Jimmy Grimshaw could be the first one of us to find out why the serial killers do what they do. Nick Grimkee could be the first of us to go into the Olympics. All of these students and the many more that I re-regretfully didn't get the chance to mention can do all these things and more. Everyone here believes it."

Angel felt a smile creep onto her features. "After all, if our parents could do amazing things, why can't we? We are the generation that will chance the world. Every single person here is amazing. And I can't wait to see where your talents take you. Even if your passion is something your parents don't agree with, or something no one's ever heard of yet, I can proudly say that you'll all do great with it.

"And to the family members sitting around and waiting to see your child, siblings, nephew, niece, sister, brother, cousin, or friend get their diploma and rush off to Safe and Sober Grad Night; you need to take a look around and see what everyone here has in common. Besides the obvious gown and cap we're all wearing. Can't spot it? That's the point. None of us are the same. And that's great.

"I'm not joking. Every single person here is different. Whether or not I knew everyone here doesn't matter. I know everyone will use their gifts and talents to help people and succeed in life. Regretfully I didn't know all of you. Maybe I'll see some of you at college maybe I won't see you until our 25 year high school reunion. But that doesn't matter. What does is that despite everything in this world telling us that we can't; is wrong. We can. I believe this with my whole heart. No matter what stops you in your tracks, it might be losing a limb or an unexpected loss of a loved one, we can get through it. The most important thing I want you to take away from today, even if it's nothing but this, whenever life knocks you down and says 'you can't'. I want you to stand up and say, 'I can'."

* * *

"Now for the diplomas." the principal said. "Jake Grace." Jake wheeled his way on stage and got his diploma before quickly wheeling his way down so no one would run over him.

"Alexander Valdez." Alex practically ran upstage and had a smile stretching from ear to ear as he shook hands and got his diploma.

"Liliana Jackson." Lily took deep breaths as she got hers and almost fell off the stage as she walked down the steps staring at hers.

"Angelina Zhang." Angel skipped her way upstage and received many congratulations on her speech as she left.

"Trenton Jackson" Trenton was shaking from head to foot as he received his.

"Kelly O'Neal." The red haired girl who sat next to Lily in AP English smiled at the group of five as she confidently received her diploma.

"Emma Hemmings." The black haired girl gave Alex a wink as she passed them to grab hers.

"Jimmy Grimshaw." Jimmy couldn't shake the smile from his face, his brown eyes full of life as he shook hands with the faculty.

"Nick Grimkee." Nick passed by and after grabbing his diploma slipped a piece of paper into Lily's hands. Lily checked it quickly and yup, it was his phone number with a winky face.

* * *

Once they had all graduated, throwing their caps in the air and Trenton and Angel kissing as they did so, they gathered around for group photos with some friends and then their parents came over. Inara ran to Alex and hugged him tightly.

"Here," he said putting his cap on her head, "you better not lose it. I wanna see that when I come back for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inara said giving him a light shove. "Go ahead and put your sweaty hat on my head why don't ya?"

They all laughed and Isobell shook her head.

"Something wrong Belle?" Jake asked.

"I just always pictured still being shorter than you when you graduated Jake." She sighed in defeat. "And here you are in a wheelchair. Way to ruin my dreams Grace."

Jake laughed. "Yeah well take that up with my non existent leg."

"Okay that's enough jokes." Hazel said rolling her eyes. "Pictures."

The teens groaned but grouped together for the many pictures that would be taken.


	29. Isobell Graduates and Some News

"Hey there he is." Isobell turned to see Alex walking through the door to the backyard, phone gripped tightly in his hand.

"Worried about something Zander?" Inara asked plucking the phone from her brother's hands as he hugged Isobell.

"Inara give it back." He snapped trying to reach for his phone.

"Nah uh Mr. Teacher Man." Inara said with a large smile. "It's about that French girl isn't it?"

"French girls?" Jake asked walking towards the others, a slight limp due to his prosthetic leg.

"Uh yeah." Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. "I met this French girl last year and we've been together for a while. She told me she was going to call her family and make sure she can finish school here because she wants to be with me."

"Wait what?" Isobell said her jaw dropping.

"Didn't Inara tell you?" Alex asked.

"Haven't had the time." Inara says. "She's graduating tonight and I'm busy with getting ready for my senior year. I mean to tell you Belle I just haven't had the time."

"It's fine." Isobell waves her hand in a dismissal like way, her black hair curled perfectly. "Besides I've been meaning to mention that my mom's coming to see me graduate."

"When was the last time we saw her?" Jake asked.

"Uh..eighth grade graduation. Still making amends with people she, in her words not mine or dad's, 'tortured' by knowing them." Isobell used air quotes around the word tortured.

"Huh. Where are the others?" Alex asked looking around.

"Right here." Lily smiled walking towards them. "Trenton and Angel just pulled up so they'll be here in a bit too. What are we talking about?"

"Belle's mom is stopping by." Jake smiled. "So did Trenton and Angel call you guys yet to tell you the news?"

"What news?" Isobell asked looking confused.

"They didn't tell you yet? Shit! Sorry." Jake's hazel eyes widened as the words left his mouth. "Forget I said anything."

"Jake what are you going on about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. So Belle," Jake rushed to say, "you excited to be done with school?"

"Uh...ye-yeah. I mean high school wasn't the worst but it certainly wasn't the best."

"That's perfectly normal." Lily said, still confused on the sudden change of topic. "What college are you going to?"

"Um..well after a lot of talking with my dad and phone calls with my mom I've decided to take a gap year." Isobell said blushing furiously.

"Wait a what year?" Inara asked.

"A gap year." Alex explained. "You take a year off before going to college. Your parents are okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean my mom's not in 100% control of my life, ya know since she missed out on the first 12 years of it, and my dad says that as long as I use it to help me figure out what I really want to do then he's fine with it." Isobell said as Trenton and Angel join them.

"Hey guys." Trenton said with a large smile.

"Hey." Lily said hugging her twin. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh not much." Angel laughed. "Just finishing up my degree, apartment hunting, checking dates..nothing terribly exciting."

"Wait," Inara held her hands up in a time out position, "what do you mean by checking dates?"

"That's right we forgot to tell you guys." Trenton sighed, hitting his forehead lightly. "We got engaged."

"Are you serious?" Inara smiled brightly as she hugged Angel.

"Congratulations." Alex said slapping Trenton on the back.

"That's great guys!" Isobell laughed.

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

Angel smiled as she rested her head on Trenton's shoulder. "We figured it would be best to do it before my own graduation next year, but someone has finals and won't be able to help plan."

"Not my fault." Trenton said.

"Yes it is." Angel laughed, "You picked the 12 week course instead of the 16 week because you said, and I quote: 'I'll be able to spend more time with you babe'. Really Trenton you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Yeah rub it in my face why don't ya." Trenton grumbled.

They all laughed and Inara smiled to herself as she thought about how much everything was going to change in the next year or so.


	30. The Wedding

Angel took a deep breath and look at herself in the mirror. Of course explaining to her and Trenton's parents that not only were they getting married, but she was pregnant as well was not a fun conversation.

Her hands rested on her rather noticeable baby bump and she smiled. Of course getting married while still pregnant wasn't exactly the best idea, she figured that she'd make it work. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, if they could even be called that.

"Angel?" Lily asked poking her head in. "Oh you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Angel laughed and Lily came in and hugged her Dani, Alex's girlfriend, close behind.

"She's not exaggerating." Dani said, her thick French accent making it a bit hard to understand her. "Trenton won't believe his eyes. _Pour lui, c'est comme tomber en amour tout recommencer._ "

"Dani you have to remember we don't speak French." Lily said to the blonde woman with a light laugh.

"Apologies Lily. I merely said that for him it'll be like falling in love again. Very common among grooms on their wedding day." Dani said with a smile.

"Thank you Dani." Angel said taking a deep breath. "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Lily asked. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Can you promise that?" Angel asked.

"No." Dani said quickly. "We cannot promise that nothing will go awry but I can tell you this; _Peuimporte ce que vous aurez vos parents, amis, époux, et maintenantvotrebébé._ You've got your family and that's all that matters today."

"Thanks Dani." Angel said. "So the French part?"

" _Désoléoublier_. It's a longer version of you have your family so if something does go wrong it won't matter." Dani rolled her blue eyes.

"Thanks." Lily and Angel said in unison.

"Alright," Angel said standing up, "time to get married."

* * *

Angel took a deep breath as the bridal party walked out. Lily and Jake first as maid of honor and best man. Then Alex and Inara. Isobel and Warren, Lilly's boyfriend. Angel closed her eyes and sighed, it was now or never.

"You alright?" Angel looked to her left and saw her dad.

"Not exactly." she admitted. "I'm pretty nervous."

"Everyone's like that on their wedding day." he said with a smile.

"Really?" Angel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes really." Frank laughed. "The important thing to remember is we're happy for you."

Angel nodded. "Time to walk?"

"Time to walk. We'll take baby steps if that's what you need to calm down." Frank joked making Angel smile and shake her head.

"I'm a big girl dad. I can handle big girl steps."

"Good, because I might need your help with that."

Angel laughed and then took a deep breath before walking.

She and Trenton had plenty of disagreements on the wedding so it had taken them quite sometime to reach final decisions. Of course it was an outdoor wedding around mid-afternoon (thank goodness the weather for January had been nothing but sunshine). Angel had convinced Trenton to a small family and close friends only wedding, that was an argument that took until three months before the wedding to settle. Now the day had finally come and it was safe to say both Angel and Trenton were nervous and excited.

"You ready?" Trenton whispered as she got to him.

"Nervous, but ready." She responded quietly as the minister began to speak.

The couple took plenty of deep breaths throughout and Trenton went white as a sheet when it came time for the vows, personalized was something they didn't have to argue about.

"Angelina, there are no words to describe how I feel right now. We've certainly been through a lot together and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know that I drive you up the walls sometimes, okay most of the time, and you know that sometimes I get annoyed when you nag. One might say we're already married. I cannot possibly explain how amazing you are and how much you mean to me. Although I have to remind you of one more thing before you say your vows; if we're ever in a zombie apocalypse you're the one person I'm saving, but if there's a small child crying in the basement and you want to go and take the kid with us I'm running and leaving you to deal with the demon child." Trenton laughed and blushed as he continued. "Angel I'm so very blessed to be here with you today and I wouldn't do anything different if it meant not having this day."

"Trenton, the most common thing I tell you is how stupid you are, of course I mean this in the most loving way possible. If not for this I doubt we'd be standing her today and I would consider that a great tragedy. I know that out of everyone here no one is more excited than me to finally have reached this day. I love you Trenton, even if you do leave me behind when I want to help the devil child. I know that not only will you be a great husband, but you'll be a great father as well. I can't wait to start the next big adventure of our lives together."

Trenton smiled and shook his head. They exchanged the rings then finally: "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"How does it feel to be married?" Lily asked Angel as the two girls sat down before the first dance.

"Hasn't kicked in yet." Angel laughed. "Now if you excuse me I have to dance with my husband."

"Still can't believe you married my brother of all people." Lily shook her head.

"What can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants." Angel laughed standing then meeting Trenton for the first dance.

"They really are cute together aren't they?"

Lily turned around and saw Warren behind her. "Oh, right. It's still awkward though. Angel's my best friend and Trenton's my twin. It's just... _so_ weird to think about. Ya know what I mean? I hope you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Warren laughed running his fingers through his red hair. "So how long have they been planning this?"

"In reality, a couple months. How most people think, since they were babies." Lily shrugged. "Really I still don't know how they haven't killed each other yet, they're so different."

"That's love Lily." Warren sighed sitting next to Lily. "When you truly love someone you'll look past all the fights and cruel moments just for the good ones. Why destroy something so beautiful if you know you'd never want to let go?"

"Alright calm down there Mr. Poet." Lily shook her head, her brown curls bouncing.

"Did you ever think he'd marry before you?"

"Yes. There has never been a doubt in my mind that Trenton would get married before me." Lily answered quickly. "I'm not the best with relationships. I mean we've been together or what? Four months now? That's the longest relationship I've had in my entire life and I'm still waiting for you to walk out on me."

"Why are you expecting me to leave?"

"Because everyone does. I mean family excluded, everyone that I've gotten close to decided to leave for someone else or something better. I'm annoying, I don't know when enough's enough, I can't tell when others are going through a really rough patch unless I've been in their shoes, also you've seen me. I'm not exactly Miss America now am I?"

"No you're not. But that's not a bad thing."

"You sure?"

"Why care about something as temporary as beauty when you have an eternity to spend with the soul?" Warren smiled.

"There are upsides and downside to dating a poet. But the constant clever complements and poems about me, definitely an upside."

* * *

"They look so happy." Inara smiled.

"They do." Isobell agreed. "Do you ever think about the possibility of ending up as happy as them?"

"Meh, sometimes. You have to realize I'm graduating high school in the spring I have no idea what I wanna do for college." Inara shrugged. "Hell I'm not even sure what colleges I should apply to."

"I know how you feel. I have no clue what college I want to go to, but I do know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I want to be a doctor like my dad."

Inara rolled her eyes at that. "I figured as much."

"What about you Little Miss I Wanna Be a Psychiatrist? Give up on that dream?"

"Yeah." Inara sighed. "Too much work and I'm not up to breaking into people's minds anymore. I'm past that phase."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Be myself."

* * *

"Do you ever miss France?" Alex asked Dani as they watched the first dance.

"Sometimes. But never too much." She responded resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I know that face." Dani sighed. "You're worried."

"Not worried, just...thinking."

"Because those are so different for you." Dani joked.

"They _are_."

" _C'est complet bull_." Dani said standing up straighter, taking her head off of Alex's shoulder, and looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dani."

"No it's something." Dani's accent coming out more, something that happened when she was fighting or just angry. "What is it Alex?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about just yet."

"So there is something to worry about." Dani said. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

" _Parfois, vous êtes impossible. Vous êtes donc très frustrant_. What is it Alex?"

"Why do you want to know Danielle?" Alex snapped glaring at the blonde woman.

"It's about Inara." A look of understanding becoming clear on the blonde's face. "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Alex groaned trying to get the blonde woman to stop pestering him about it.

"Then why are you worried about her?" Dani's voice now down to a harsh whisper. "Why worry if she's fine?"

"Because she's not going to be alright." Alex snapped. "She's not going to be alright."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Why won't she be alright?"

"I shouldn't have told you."

" _Aucune question si vous le vouliez ou non vous avez à dire maintenant_. You have to tell me now!"

Alex sighed and looked at his sister, a large smile on her face as she and Isobell joked. She was too young. She was far too young, but she carried herself so well. That was just who she'd have to be from now on. Alex and his parents were going to have a hard time dealing with that fact now.

"Alexander tell me now." Dani snapped.

"Inara's dying."


	31. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the abrupt end of the previous chapter, however I kinda wanted to end on a cliffhanger. I'm planning a sequel for this story called Heroes of Olympus Children: The Black March. It should be up before Christmas break, hopefully end of November but don't hate me if it's a little late. Hope you enjoyed this story and if you have a suggestion for the next one don't be afraid to message me and let me know. That's all for now, keep your eyes open for HoOC:BM.**


End file.
